


Coffee Covered Curls

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Abby Sharp is a Dom, Anti Peeks Brigade, D/s, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Like the softest D/s you've ever seen, M/M, Patrick Sharp is a brat, Post-Break Up, The softest thing ever, so soft I can't even, soft, soft dom, totally self indulgent, writing as therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: When a stranger accosts Patrick Kane and calls him names, he and Jonny are reminded of exactly what they did right in their relationship. It still doesn't seem workable until Patrick Sharp introduces them to the world of power exchange relationships.Not beta'd. Contains Patrick Kane, Obviously. Also contains people who hate Patrick Kane.
Relationships: Abby Sharp/Patrick Sharp, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Coffee Covered Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get too emotionally invested in all the people calling Peeks names in my inbox and write a fic where Jonny fixed it? Quite probably  
> Did I write a fic which made Jonny Toews my perfect Dom? Not quite  
> Is Abby Sharp the bad ass bitch none of us deserve? Absofuckinglutely.

Jonny tries not to pay overmuch attention to where Patrick is off the ice these days. Gone are the times when he knew exactly where Peeks was at all times, when he’d look up across a bar just to catch his eye, just to see that smirk and know exactly what they’d be doing when they left. Still, it’s been nearly six months since they decided to go their separate ways, metaphorically of course. They’ll always be best friends, always be the joint faces of the Blackhawks, but they’d decided their romantic relationship wasn’t working.

Still, Jonny is team Captain, and Patrick is usually early to the airport, so when the rest of the team have arrived and are waiting in their private lounge, and Peeks isn’t there yet, he starts to worry. He checks his phone three times to make sure there’s no messages from him, but he stops short of phoning him – they’ve still got 10 minutes before the plane is due to leave, just because Kaner usually turns up early, isn’t enough reason to worry.

He’s relieved however, when Patrick stomps through the doors, and then instantly worried again, because Patrick is soaking, filthy and furious.

“Peeks,” Jonny’s next to him in an instant, “What happened.”

Patrick pulls off his soaking wet toque, revealing his unbrushed, gel free hair underneath, stripping out of his wet and dirty coat in the next move. “Some bitch stopped me as I was walking through the airport, thought she was going to ask for a selfie or something, and instead, she called me a rapist and dumped her coffee over my head.”

“Shit,” Jonny can’t stop himself reaching out to brush Patrick’s curls, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Come here,” he know he shouldn’t but he can’t stop himself pulling Patrick into his arms. Peeks is always smaller than him, but in that moment he feels tiny in Jonny’s arms and Jonny tucks him under his chin. “Was it hot coffee? Are you hurt?”

Patrick shakes his head, he’s sniffing into Jonny’s shoulder however, “Mostly lukewarm, I’m just…”

“Babe,” Jonny mutters softly, “I know. She doesn’t know you ok, she doesn’t know who you are.” He’s got one hand in Patrick’s curls, the other hand rubbing softly up and down his back. “I’ve got you.”

Patrick snorts softly, he knows he’s getting tears and snot on Jonny’s shoulder, he’s not sure he cares at this point, not at fucking 6.30 in the morning, covered in some judgy bitches coffee.

“Let’s start by sorting out your hair,” Jonny grins, he loves Patrick likes this, his curls messy and free, but he also knows how self conscious Peeks is about them, so he pulls off his own toque, and pulls it down on Patrick’s head. “Now, you can totally have my coat, and we’ll get yours to a dry cleaners the second we get to Winnipeg.”

“You’ll freeze,” Patrick scowls up at him.

Jonny laughs, “Canadian remember? I’ll freeze way less than you will, I’m always warm.”

Patrick’s still staring up at him however, “You shouldn’t have to,” he doesn’t let go of his tight grip around Jonny’s waist, “You’re not my…” he falters, “We’re not…”

Jonny shrugs, “Hey,” he mutters softly into Patrick’s ear, “This was the one bit we could always do right.”

Patrick snorts, “Me being a total fuck up?”

“No,” Jonny pulls him that little bit closer, “Taking care of you, this was the one bit of being a boyfriend I actually got right.”

Patrick grins up at him, “Yeah,” he says softly, “That bit you did do right.”

So Jonny wipes away Patrick’s tears, and wraps him in his far too big coat, and leads him onto the plane. They don’t usually sit together anymore, but it feels right to pull Patrick down into the seat beside him, lift up the arm rest, and pull him into his side.

They doze for an hour or so, but it’s a long flight, and Patrick wakes up snuggling into Jonny’s side. “You weren’t a bad boyfriend.” He says softly when he wakes, “And you are the best at looking after me.”

Jonny huffs softly, still sleepy, “It’s the bit I like best,” he strokes a hand through Patrick’s hair, “I know you usually hate it, but I do like it.”

“I don’t hate it.” Patrick frowns, “I just don’t deserve it.”

That makes Jonny wake up slightly more, “You specifically told me we broke up because you couldn’t cope with me treating you like you couldn’t take care of yourself.”

Patrick shakes his head, “That’s not what I said, I said I couldn’t cope with you taking care of me all the time.”

“That’s what I just said.” Jonny rolls his eyes.

Patrick headbutts his shoulder softly, “Because I don’t deserve you looking after me all the time Taze, it’s not because I don’t like you doing it.” He presses his face into Jonny’s shoulder to avoid looking at him, “I like it, I just…” He shrugs dejectedly, “I don’t like being a burden on you.”

“Oh Peeks,” Jonny can’t stop himself, so he presses a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head, “You’ve never been a burden on me.”

“It’s not how relationships should work though Taze,” Patrick mutters sadly, “Like, equal partnerships are important.”

Jonny sighs, it breaks his heart, but he has to agree, he and Patrick have never been good at being equals. “I know Peeksy,” he tries to avoid using the pet name these days, but it just slips out. “I know.”

They’re settling into the hotel, when Jonny’s phone chimes with a message. He glances down to read it.

“Yes, I know I shouldn’t listen in on yours and peekaboos convos. I don’t care. Also read this.” It’s from Sharpy, and the link that follows takes Jonny to some BDSM site. Jonny likes to think of himself as a rational man, but he swears there’s something about Pat Sharp that just makes him get under your skin. He storms down the corridor and barges into Sharpy’s room – the door open slightly as always. He flings his phone straight at Sharpy’s head. “The fuck?”

“I know.” Sharpy holds his hands up like he’s surrendering, “I shouldn’t be eavesdropping.”

Jonny shakes his head, “That’s not…” he stammers, “That wasn’t my point, my point is why the fuck did you send me that link!”

Sharpy shrugs, “It’s a good introduction to complex power exchange relationships.” He explains, “Did you even read it?”

“No I didn’t fucking read it!” Jonny snarls, he turns around and slams Pat’s bedroom door shut before turning back to his teammate, “Like why the fuck would you think that’s appropriate.”

Sharpy shrugs, “Because it is?”

“The fuck Sharpy?” Jonny can’t help it, he feels his knees going out from underneath him, so he sits down on Pat’s bed. “You think I want to hurt Peeks?”

“What?” Sharpy stares at him in amazement, “No, like, not at all. If you read the article before storming in here, you might understand a little bit more what I’m talking about. Jonny, no-one in their right minds thinks you want to hurt Peekaboo, that’s pretty fucking clear in the way you look at him.”

“Oh.” Jonny pauses, “Like, sorry for throwing my phone at you.”

Sharpy shrugs, “Eh. Not the worst thing you’ve ever thrown at me.” He tosses it gently back to Jonny. “Sit, and read.”

So Jonny does, he should really be taking a nap, but instead, he lies on Pat Sharp’s bed, and reads about soft tops, and service, and daddy doms (which leads him down a whole other world of nope, but there’s aspects of it he can understand), he learns about full time power exchange relationships, and the world of BDSM that doesn’t involve sadomasochism.

Sharpy stays mostly awake, answering occasional questions, directing his research – Jonny wants to ask him how he knows this stuff, but he doesn’t quite dare yet.

They win against the Jets, and Jonny goes out for dinner with his parents afterwards, which is always nice. It’s weird, not having Patrick at his side, he’d almost invited him, but didn’t because he felt that would be too strange for his parents. It’s hard for them to understand how Patrick can still be so much a part of Jonny’s life, even after they’d split up.

The plane home is again, disgustingly early the next morning, they’re on a brutal schedule, and Jonny is looking forward to closing his eyes again the second he’s in his seat, but as soon as he sits down in his usual window seat, Kaner is sitting down next to him, apparently shoved in place by Sharpy.

“Wow,” Jonny mutters sarcastically, barely looking up at them, “Double Patrick, what the hell did I do wrong to deserve this?”

“You’re so funny Toes.” Sharpy grins at him, “We need to talk.”

Jonny raises an eyebrow coolly.

“Or rather,” Sharpy continues, “You need to talk to Peeks about those links I sent you yesterday, and hopefully, Peekaboo here was a good boy and read through the links I sent him, and I can sit here and advise.”

“Who died and made you Captain?” Jonny glared at him, he did want to talk to Patrick about that stuff, but he didn’t enjoy being forced into it by Sharpy.

“When the Captain is the one needing captaining, it’s down to his As to do that job.” Sharpy grinned smugly, “Also Abby told me I had to.”

That seems like a more reasonable explanation, so Jonny sighs, and turns to Kaner, “You good for talking Peeks? Because honestly, if you don’t want to, then Sharpy can shove it.”

Patrick grins up at him, “I’m good.” He turns to Sharpy, “You really think it could work? Like, like the stuff you sent.” He doesn’t know how to phrase it.

“Full time power exchange relationships aren’t easy,” Sharpy shrugged, “But it kind of seems right for you two.”

“How do you know so much about this anyway?” Jonny can’t stop himself from asking, if Sharpy’s going to stick his nose right into their love life, he deserves to know why he’s decided he’s the expert.

“You’ve met my wife yeah?” Sharpy grins at him

Jonny and Patrick stare blankly at him.

“And you’ve met me?”

The matching twin blank stares show just how in tune with each other they still are.

“And you honestly think she puts up with me without putting me over her knee and spanking me once in a while?” Sharpy flashes them his most irritating shit eating grin.

“Ew!” Kaner physically turns away, burying his face in Jonny’s bicep, “It’s like hearing about my parents having sex.”

“I mean….” Jonny lets his eyes flicker over Sharpy, “I’d probably find you a hell of a lot less irritating if I got to beat the crap out of you too.”

Sharpy shrugs, “All part of the charm Toes.”

“So you’re in a….” Jonny tries to remember the phrase, “Power exchange relationship.”

“Yeah,” Sharpy smiles softly, “I mean, slightly more conventional than you and Peeks, but still, yeah.”

“More conventional because Abby hits you?” Jonny’s eyes widen in surprise, “Because honestly, I don’t see how that makes a more conventional relationship.”

Sharpy shrugs, “It does in the scene-community….” He pauses, and clarifies, “Like, other BDSM people, the two things tend to go hand in hand, but they really don’t have to.”

“And you think we could make this work?” Patrick asks softly, his voice far quieter than usual.

Sharpy smiles, and reaches out to ruffle his rookies hair, “I think when you’re not thinking about it the two of you already do make it work – and then you both freak out because it’s not conventional.”

Jonny has to admit that Sharpy has a point, when it’s him taking care of Patrick, when Peeks lets him take care of him, that’s when they work best. “I won’t hurt him,” Jonny reiterates fiercely.

“So you’ve said,” Sharpy rolls his eyes, “And that’s good, honestly, because I don’t think Peeks wants to be hurt.”

Patrick shrugs, a cheeky grin appearing, “Hardly gonna say no to the occasional spanking now am I?”

And whilst that does stir something in Jonny, it also makes him tighten the arm that’s slid round Patrick’s shoulders, “No pain, not for you.”

“You just want to keep me safe huh?” Patrick’s staring up at him, baby blue eyes framed by his pale golden eyelashes. “Just want to take care of me.”

“Oh Peeks,” Jonny sighs softly, reaching out to tuck an errant curl behind Patrick’s ear, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“How….” Patrick turns to Sharpy, “How do we make it work?”

Patrick Sharp grins at the pair of them, “Come round to mine and Abby’s for dinner, and we’ll talk it over.”

It’s a few days later before the two of them are sat at Abby Sharp’s dining table enjoying the frankly delicious dinner she’s cooked them.

“So,” Abby says softly, addressing Jonny rather than Kaner, “Pat said you’d looked over the stuff he sent you on Power Exchange.”

Jonny nods, taking a sip of his water, “Yeah, I’ve read a bit more, but I guess I still have a lot of questions.”

Abby smiles, her soft comforting smile, “Shoot,” she says, “I’ll answer anything I can.”

“I guess, it’s how you know what’s reasonable and sensible, and how you know what’s becoming unhealthy.” Jonny frowns, “That’s my biggest concern, given that’s why Peeks and I broke up, because we both thought our relationship was unhealthy.”

“Ok,” Abby sighs, putting down her wine glass, “First of all, you and Peeks were the only ones who ever thought that, but we all respected your right to decide that.” She grins at him, “Secondly, you could have a contract in place, setting out limits in advance, how much of his power Peeks is willing to give over to you, how much you’re willing to take, that sort of thing.”

“Do you have one?” Kaner pipes up from across the table.

Sharpy grins at him, and nods, “You probably shouldn’t ask people that though,” he whispers conspiratorially, “Like, it’s a bit personal.”

Always unashamed, Kaner shrugs, “You told us she spanked you, that took away all the personal boundaries I’d worked very hard to put in place.”

“So,” Abby smiles, “Why doesn’t Patrick clear away the plates, and you, me and Peeks can go to the living room and work out some ideas.”

Jonny is so grateful to her, he doesn’t object, following her through to sit on the sectional. It’s natural to fold Patrick under his arm, he fits nicely there, and cuddling keeps them both feeling calmer in an admittedly weird situation.

“You start Jonny,” Abby says, grabbing a notebook and a pen, “What thinks would you like to do for Patrick, that you don’t currently get to.”

Jonny wants to point out that he doesn’t currently get to do anything, but he appreciates how that wouldn’t be helpful, “I like cooking for you.” He offers.

Patrick grins up at him, “Is that just because I’m shit at cooking though?”

“No,” Jonny grins back, “I mean, you are, but I like that I cook healthy food and it’s good for you, and it means you don’t eat crap. I like that.”

“It’s a good start,” Abby interjects, “Anything else,”

Jonny shrugs, “Just usual stuff, like, I like driving him to practice, I like carrying his bags and stuff on the plane.” He blushes a little, realising he also should add the weird stuff he wants to do, “And, um, maybe sometimes, not all the time, like, bathing him.” He stammers a little bit, trying not to look down at Patrick, “Not every time, I know he can shower alone and stuff, just washing his hair occasionally, or like running him a bubble bath.” He groans and hides his face in his hands, “Christ I’m weird.”

“Hey,” Patrick says softly, tugging on one of Jonny’s shirt sleeves, “Don’t hide.”

Jonny risks a nervous glance at where Peeks is looking up at him.

“I like that,” Patrick says softly, making eye contact, speaking gently like Jonny is some kind of spooked animal, “That sounds awesome.”

“Yeah?” Jonny can’t help but feel a little bit hopeful, “It’s weird as fuck, I know.”

Abby snorts from the other end of the sectional, “It’s really not Taze.” She glances up as Sharpy walks back into the room, rolling his sleeves down from where he’d been washing up. “You wanna kneel Pat?”

Sharpy glances nervously at Jonny and Patrick, and then back at his wife.

Abby shrugs, “They know, they’re here to learn, and you clearly want it.”

Sharpy nods, perhaps a little shyly, and then grabs a spare throw pillow, and putting it at Abby’s feet, kneels on it, resting his head on her knee.

Jonny can’t help but watch them, a little curiously, and perhaps a little enviously. He doesn’t like the idea of Patrick kneeling at his feet, but the way Abby is just getting to play with Sharpy’s hair, stroking him like she owns him, that makes something twist inside Jonny’s chest, and he realises he wants to do the same.

“What about clothing?” Abby asks, turning back to Jonny, her free hand still carding softly through her husband’s hair. “Would you like to control what Peeks wears?”

Jonny frowns, “No?” He asks hesitantly, “Why would I want that?”

Abby shrugs, “A lot of people do.”

For a moment, Jonny panics, he wonders if he’s messed up, “Is that something you’d want?” He asks Patrick, eyes widening.

Peeks snorts with laughter, “Nope, you’d pick boring clothes for me, and stick me in t-shirts that say Winnipeg Rocks, and hell no.”

“Oh,” Jonny can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief, even if it’s only one thing, they seem to be on the same page about it.

“What about you Peeks,” Abby asks, “What would you like Jonny to take care of or control for you?”

Patrick shrugs, burying his face against Jonny so he doesn’t have to look at him, “The stuff he said is nice,” he admits, “Like, it’s nice to have someone to tell you to stop playing video games and work out, or tell you when you’ve had a few too many.”

Jonny huffs softly, stroking a gentle hand down Patrick’s back, “Do you want me to be your self control, because you literally don’t have any?”

Patrick blushes, “I mean, kind of, yeah?” He thinks for a moment, “And like, bringing me ice packs and stuff when I’m injured, I guess that’s the kind of stuff he does anyway.”

“What about who you socialise with?” Abby asks, “Would you want him to control who you talk to?”

“No?” Patrick sounds hesitant for a moment before he adds, “Unless it’s like a fan who won’t stop talking to me, then it’s nice when he jumps in and drags me away, or if anyone else wants to upend their coffee on me, I’d appreciate a knight in shining armour again.” He flashes a grin at Jonny.

That makes Jonny blush, he rather likes the idea of being Patrick’s knight.

“To be honest,” Abby says softly, “You seem like you’re on the same page about most stuff.”

“It’s just….” Patrick forces himself to speak, “I really don’t see what Jonny would get out of a relationship like that.”

Jonny pushes Patrick to sitting upright, just so he can look him in the eye, “Are you serious Peeks?”

Patrick shrugs, “Like, taking care of me, doing everything for me, that’s got to be exhausting for you.”

“Peeksy,” Jonny sighs, “That’s what I want. I can’t work out why you’d even want to let me do that, it’s got to be patronising as fuck, and if anyone ever tried to do that shit to me I’d probably punch them.”

They both turn, at a giggle from Abby Sharp, “You two are so perfect, it’s unreal.”

They agree to give it a try, although Jonny’s still sure that it won’t work, and he half thinks Patrick probably feels the same, still, it’s nice, being able to drive Peeks to practise again, not feeling guilty about making sure he’s packed them both lunch the days they are staying at the rink, sitting on the couch in the players lounge, Patrick lying beside him, his head in Jonny’s lap, and ignoring the chirps from Duncs and Seabs about how happy they are that ‘mom and dad’ are back together again.

Still, it’s not until they’re on a date night, that Jonny starts to see that it could really work. They’ve just sat down when the waitress appears to take their drinks orders. He sees her clock who they are, and before she’s said another word, she spins on her heel, and heads over to some he presumes is her manager. She’s far enough away that he can’t completely hear what she’s saying, but she seems pretty angry, and he hears the words “Patrick Fucking Kane,” come out of her mouth, so he can guess what it’s about.

Moments later, the manager walks over, “Apologies,” He smiles, wide and fake, “My colleague has too many tables, perhaps I could take your order instead.

“No thank you,” Jonny stands in one smooth movement, “I’ve decided I don’t want to eat after all,” he grabs his coat, “Come on Kaner.”

Patrick looks up at him, eyes wide, “But…”

“Patrick,” Jonny says, his voice stern, but a soft smile on his lips, “We’re leaving.”

He doesn’t hang back to see what the manager says to the waitress, instead, as they walk out of the restaurant, he wraps an arm around Patrick’s waist and pulls him close.

“You didn’t have to do that for me Jonny,” Patrick mutters softly.

“I didn’t,” Jonny just squeezes him reassuringly, “I did it because I didn’t want to be in a restaurant with staff like that. I did it for me.”

Patrick looks up at him, a little disbelieving.

“Alright,” Jonny glances around, to make sure there’s no-one looking, and presses a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head, “Also because I like being your knight in shining armour.”

That makes Patrick grin at him, “And does my knight in shining armour want to buy me take out,” he asks cheekily, “And maybe cuddle me on the couch while we eat it.”

“Always,” Jonny can’t resist him, so he tugs him into a dark corner to press a kiss to his lips, “Always Peeks.”

It’s not a perfect evening, they don’t get perfection, nobody ever does, but with Jonny there to kiss away Patrick’s tears when it isn’t, and Patrick there to look up at Jonny like he’s the greatest man in the world, it feels pretty damn close.

**Author's Note:**

> come hit me up on tumblr @princesstillyenna


End file.
